1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to volumetric expansion devices and more particularly pertains to a new volumetric expansion device for increasing the volume of a gaseous fuel through electromagnetic means.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a housing that may be operationally coupled to an engine. A tubular fuel line is operationally coupled to the housing. The tubular fuel line is operationally coupled between a fuel supply and the engine. The tubular fuel line delivers the fuel to the engine. A magnetron is operationally coupled to the housing. The magnetron heats the tubular fuel line so a volume of the fuel in the tubular fuel line is increased. A tubular cooling line is operationally coupled to the tubular fuel line. The tubular cooling line is operationally coupled to a coolant supply. The tubular cooling line cools the tubular fuel line after the tubular fuel line is heated by the magnetron.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.